Happy Accidents
by Gleekatron21
Summary: When Blaine accidentally hits Kurt's ass in the throes of passion, it turns into a very pleasurable situation. Klaine PWP with fluff at the end. Tag: Sexual Spanking


It had all started by accident. Kurt and Blaine, a newly married couple were still very much in the honeymoon phase of, wherever, whenever you're alone together with at least 10 minutes (sometimes less) to spare, it's clothes off, cocks out and fucking each other's brains out.

And one day while they were home alone in their New York apartment Blaine had Kurt mewling on the couch, groaning and moaning for more. It was just another day for the two young men and they knew the routine well by now. And then Blaine, randomly, caught up entirely in the heat of the moment as he pounded into Kurt's perfect round ass while he was on all fours and begging for it to be faster, spanked him.

He brought his large hand down onto Kurt's ass leaving an angry red print on the pale white flesh of his left cheek. And instantly they both froze. Blaine spoke after a long silence:

"Oh my God Kurt I'm so sorry I was just so aroused and it seemed like the right thing to do, look maybe we should just stop this and cool off," he began to pull out, but Kurt reached out to stop him.  
"No," he mumbled needily, his face reddening in embarrassment, turning the same shade as his ass.

"I um, I kinda liked it."

"You did?"

"Yeah it just… you know, really turned me on, I sort of want you to do it again."

"What you mean spank you?" Blaine asked, incredulous and the dirtiness of his normally quite sweet and innocent husband. Normally it was Kurt who had to comply with Blaine's kinks and fetishes like the time they tried using food or tying each other up.

"It's okay if you don't want to…" Kurt trailed off indicating that it really wasn't fucking okay. Kurt was still hard as a rock, and Blaine's cock was still firmly lodged in his ass so why he wasn't seconds away from staining the couch with a bucket load of cum was beyond him.

"No no, if it gives you pleasure we should do it I just feel like we killed the mood a little. Why don't we finish off here and maybe we can do it properly tonight when it will be a lot more… hot," He accentuated the last letter, turning Kurt on even more along with the anticipation of what lay in store for them that night. It was all he could think about even as Blaine resumed fucking him until they were both screaming in orgasm and panting in fatigue…

Kurt was reading a magazine in their bedroom, when Blaine came in. The partners had promised to meet in here at 11:00 lacking their clothes. It was now 11:19.

"Your late, Blaine," Kurt spoke irritably. This was not off to a good start. After all the anticipation, 20 minutes of waiting naked and horny was a bit of a moodkiller.

Kurt glanced up from his magazine and was taken aback. Blaine's eyes had a fire that Kurt had not seen before. They were glazed over in want and his stance was almost predatory as though he was a lion cornering a trapped gazelle. In a word, he looked hungry.

His cock was already semi-erect and it seemed to have a similar effect on Kurt who felt the blood rush to his lower stomach. Blaine's breath was low and husky, almost a growl.

"You call me Mr. Anderson, from now until you make me cum all over that pretty pale face of yours. Got it, slut?"

Kurt was shocked. They'd done dirty talk before but never had Blaine been so … dominant before. It was actually a real turn on and Kurt was worried there was so much blood in his cock that there wasn't enough for anywhere else. And to hear himself referred to as 'slut?' Never would he have thought that such a derogatory term would give him such a raging erection. He spoke without thinking.

"Yes Mr Anderson."

"Good. Tell me Kurt. Have you been a good boy?"

It was cliché but Blaine had only had half an hour to research this on WikiHow and he wanted this to be special for Kurt. After all it wasn't often the pale young man asked for something like this. He had to remain in character, pretending he was part of a play. He had to keep an air of menace about him.

"I- I well," Kurt stammered.

"Cos if you hadn't then a certain punishment would be in order. So answer me again. Have you been good?"

"No," Kurt said quietly, "I haven't, I've been a naughty naughty boy and I need to be punished."

"Good." Blaine sat on the bed and looked expectantly at Kurt. Kurt lay horizontally across his husband, his cock between Blaine's legs, his ass presented to Blaine. Blaine had always loved Kurt's ass. Not only did it feel good around his fingers or better yet his cock, Blaine loved how firm it was and how Kurt would moan when he would knead the soft white flesh, squeezing it between his fingers, rubbing it red with his hands. And now he would make it red in a different way.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, Blaine please just spank me I want your hands on my ass."

Blaine gave him one spank then and there, "You call me Mr Anderson, Kurt. Do not make me tell you again."

Kurt whimpered in arousal. "Yes Mr Anderson."

"Good. I will spank you now. After each one you will call out the number and thank me for it. Understand?" Kurt nodded. This was a side of Blaine he had never seen. And he was loving every minute of it. Then tension was getting unbearable in the low light when Blaine brought his hand down. Hard.

"Ow! One. Thank you Mr Anderson."

It was painful. It stung. Kurt felt like he was nothing more than a dirty little slut being punished and it made him so… hot. He was so horny.

SMACK!

"2. Thank you Mr Anderson!"

SMACK!

"3. Thank you Mr Anderson."

It went on and on and each time Kurt felt his cock get harder and harder and the fire in his lower stomach get hotter and hotter. He loved Blaine for doing this, because it must be hard for him to hurt his soul mate. But the cruelty of the act was far outweighed by the kindness of what this debauchery was doing to Kurt.

Blaine wasn't a dominator. He was happy being an equal to Kurt but he felt such amazing power in this situation. It was scary and pleasurable all at the same time. Everytime his hand came down and he saw Kurt's ass redden a bit more he found it… so hot.

SMACK

"8. Thank you Mr Anderson."

SMACK

"9. Thank you Mr Anderson."

"Your such a horny little cockslut aren't you Kurt?"

"Yes sir, I am a slut for your cock."

"I bet your close to cumming already, just from me spanking you."

"Yes Mr Anderson, God I'm so fucking close. Ah! 10 thank you Mr Anderson. I love it when you spank my tight little ass."

"Good. Well I think you've served your punishment by now. You may now have the reward of sucking my dick." With that Blaine pushed Kurt from his lap and took hold of his head and moved it onto the cock like it was a straw.

Kurt eagerly took the cock in his mouth and Blaine, caught up in the moment, continued with the dirty talk. "Oh yeah, you take that big fucking cock in your mouth. You love it don't you, you love having cocks shoved down your throat. You better get that cock nice and wet cause it's the only lube your getting when I ram my fat cock so hard up your ass you come on the spot. You want that baby? You wanna be fucked?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine and nodded still with the cock in his mouth, only to be ripped of it and thrown roughly onto the bed. Blaine's cock dripping in saliva and precum was now close to exploding similarly to Kurt's. Kurt obediently went on all fours but Blaine stopped him.

"No. I want to look in your eyes when I fuck your brains out." With that he threw his husband's legs on his shoulders and began to fuck Kurt going hard and fast but not trying to fuck Kurt into the mattress. His gaze was softer and Kurt smile as his brave handsome bushy-haired boy was back. The two lovers gazed at each other as the hard member pistoned in and out of the tight asshole. Blaine gasped in pleasure as Kurt cried out. The two men professed their love for each other even as their cocks exploded in orgasm painting each other in their cum.

The two men then fell asleep in each other's arms exhausted, from their carnal activities. Domination and BDSM and all that crap was a nice starter but sexual encounters between two partners should always end in love.

**Awwwww! Isn't that just fluffier than a pillow factory! I did this as a sort of response to a request. If you wanna see these two do something else or do something with other people or other people do things, or other people in completely different fandoms do things then review with your request. If you want to be more private you can PM me. Later babes! ;) **


End file.
